You're Perfect
by daisy617
Summary: Moze X Loomer set after the Jealousy episode I think it came out pretty good, so even if you don't like the pairing read and review flames accepted. WHY ARE'NT ANY OF YOU REVIEWING! FEW REVIEWS FOR OVER 200 HITS. totally unfair: REVIEW I only own the plot


**You're Perfect**

Field Trip was interesting, but not a good enough ending for the whole series. And what was up with the alternate ending!? Weird aliens?

Anyway, I liked the episode because it featured Moze and Loomer, so that is exactly what I am writing this one-shot about, I guess it could be a two-shot if I get enough requests, but I sort of like how it ended so I probably will not be continuing it. Let me know – Review!

This takes place before Field Trip, at the end of the episode where Ned and Moze pretended to date, while Loomer and others sumo-wrestled for Moze.

Moze was walking down the hall, after just watching her past and current lovers chase Ned, when she began to reflect on each one.

**Seth:** Hott and nice enough, but she had wanted out of their relationship so bad when they were really going out that he was surely not even an option.

**Fayman:** Again, hott, but there didn't seem to be any chemistry between them, which Moze could tell by the lack of fireworks in their kisses. No, he was not the one, either.

**Ned:** For the past few weeks, Moze had been debating how much she liked him. He was her best guy friend, so of course there was some chemistry, but were the fireworks only there because he was her best friend and they had known each other so long? Or was there more to it? Ned seemed to have other girls, like Missy and Suzie fighting for his attention, and where did Moze fit into his romantic circle? Ned never even seemed flustered after their kisses, or at least not as much as she was, so maybe he didn't really like her and all of their passion came from their friendship. Who knows, kissing Cookie could even be the same, after all, he's her best friend too. Nah. But still, how would she ever know if Ned was the one without kissing other guys and seeing if they had the same affect on her? She couldn't ever know the truth.

Walking further down the hall, she saw a boy sitting on the floor with his head resting on the locker below his own. Walking closer, she saw that he had tears in his eyes and was no longer chasing Ned with the others who had just run by. No, he seemed truly heartbroken. Perhaps he really did like Moze.

"Loomer, is that you?"

"Oh, hi Jennifer. I was just um you know uh thinking, not crying so don't think that I was because you are looking at me like I am a puppy or something."

"It's okay to be sad Loomer, what's up?"

"I'm fine, I just don't know what you see in all of those other guys, I mean maybe Ned because he is your best friend, but the others are only, in girl words "hott". What's wrong with me? I like you for more than them. They just think you are this pretty, nice, fun girl, but I know more. That is all true, but you are also a fantastic volleyball player, smart, talented in woodshop and you know how to make everyone smile, no matter how bad they are feeling. Even right now, just talking to you I feel happy, and am smiling through my tears. You do this to me, Jennifer. Every time I see you, my heart flutters and when you look at me with your big, beautiful brown eyes, I can't help but feel special for even that one second of time. I really like you, and nothing can change that. I am willing to do anything for you, Jennifer. **You are the perfect girl** for anyone, but I would be so honored, grateful, and happy if maybe that guy could be me."

It was in that moment of time that Moze looked at Loomer in a new light. Sure, he had told her that he liked her tons of times, but he had never truly let down his guard of a bully. Even when he wrote her those love note poems, before she knew it was him, she knew that this person was so special and would make her happy. Of course, she had freaked out when she discovered that the mystery writer was Loomer, but that shouldn't have happened. He was always willing to do anything she asked. And Moze discovered that she truly did like him. He was perfect for her. Sure Ned was cute and nice and fun, but these are all characteristics of a **best friend**, not a **boyfriend**, and she was sure that the fireworks could be felt with many more people, including the one guy that would someday sweep her off her feet.

Loomer, on the other hand, was certainly not friend material. He was one of those guys that you either hate or date, and Moze most definitely did not hate him.

She enjoyed how intimidating he could be to everyone but herself. She thrilled chasing him down the hallways because he was the only one she could take out her frustrations on, being that he would put up effort. Loomer had seen her through it all-her whole school career, and he liked her through all of the bad days she had. No matter what, he always seemed to have a place in his heart for her, and Moze just discovered that she too had an empty place in her heart that they could only fill with each other.

And as she gazed up into his eyes, into those pools of blue, she couldn't help but feel mesmerized and like she should be the only one to feel this pleasure. Butterflies crept their way into her stomach as she realized that he was the one for her. **He was perfect**, so with a slow pace she adjusted her head and softly, slowly kissed him.

She only broke away to say the five words that would change their relationship:

"_**You are perfect for me."**_

So that is it. Review and let me know if I should add more. I think it was okay. It's my first one-shot and first NDSSG. Plus, I am writing it at the same time as my very first story, so I am new to this writing scene. That's why I need you guys to review! 


End file.
